peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Puts up a Picture/Transcript
Narrator: Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig have a new picture of Peppa and George. Mummy Pig: We should put this lovely new picture on the wall. Daddy Pig: Leave it to me. I am the DIY expert of the house. Mummy Pig: Are you sure you can do it? Daddy Pig: Of course. I’ll just put a nail in the wall and hang the picture on it. Mummy Pig: Very good. I’m just off to visit Granny and Grandpa Pig. I’ll see you later. Mummy Pig: And, please don’t make a mess. Daddy Pig: Mess? Ho-ho-ho. Mummy Pig: Bye. Daddy Pig and Peppa Pig: Goodbye. Peppa Pig: Daddy, can we help put up the picture? Daddy Pig: You can watch, and then you’ll learn how to do it properly. Daddy Pig: First, I need a tape measure and a pencil. Daddy Pig: That is where I’m going to put the nail. Peppa Pig: Don’t break the wall, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Now I need a hammer and a nail. Daddy Pig: Stand back, children, and watch a craftsman at work. Narrator: Daddy Pig is going to knock the nail into the wall. Peppa Pig: Don’t break the wall, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, don’t be silly, Peppa. Daddy Pig: Easy as pie. Daddy Pig: Oh, it’s not meant to do that. Narrator: Daddy Pig has made a big crack in the wall. Peppa Pig: Oh, Daddy, you’ve broken the wall. Daddy Pig: It’s just a tiny crack. The picture will hide it. There. Peppa Pig: I can still see the crack, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Yes. I’ll just take the nail out and fill in the crack. Peppa Pig: Don’t make a mess, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Ho-ho, don’t be silly, Peppa. It’s coming out... Peppa Pig: Oh, Daddy. Now you really have broken the wall. Daddy Pig: Hmmm. Peppa Pig: Do you think Mummy will notice? Daddy Pig: Yes, I think she might. Peppa Pig: Quick, George. Daddy Pig: What are they doing? Peppa Pig: Daddy, we can see you. Narrator: Daddy Pig has to mend the wall before Mummy Pig comes home. Daddy Pig: Brick, please. Narrator: First, Daddy Pig fills the hole with bricks. Daddy Pig: There. Narrator: Next, Daddy Pig puts plaster over the bricks. Daddy Pig: Ho-ho-ho, easy as pie. Narrator: Then Daddy Pig paints the wall. Daddy Pig: Good as new. Narrator: The wall is mended. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Narrator: But look at all the mess they have made. Daddy Pig: Goodness me. We’d better clean up before Mummy comes back. Narrator: First, Daddy Pig quickly washes Peppa and George. Then Peppa vacuums the floor. And Daddy Pig tidies up the tools. George: (gasps) Mummy. Narrator: Mummy Pig is home. George: (snorts) Mummy. Peppa Pig: (gasps) Mummy’s here. Daddy Pig: Quick! Pretend nothing has happened. Mummy Pig: Hello. Daddy Pig: Hello. Mummy Pig: What have you been doing? Daddy Pig: Oh, nothing. Mummy Pig: Yes, I can see you’ve been doing nothing. I thought you were going to put the picture up. Narrator: In all the excitement Daddy Pig has forgotten to put the picture up. Daddy Pig: Oh. Mummy Pig: Well, I’m no expert, but I’m sure it’s quite easy. Mummy Pig: There. Daddy Pig: Hmmm. Yes, that did look quite easy. Peppa Pig: But when you did it, Daddy, it looked really hard. Daddy Pig: Shh, Peppa. Don’t tell anyone. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts